El hombre que ha empezado a vivir seriamente
by Hikari Goenji
Summary: Aiishhht! No hubiera tardado tanto si no se me hubiera borrado y me hubiera servido esta cosa -.- Bueno ahora si todo se está revolviendo para Hikari mientras que a Itzuko le sonrió la suerte esta vez, espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente capitulo!-w-


"**El hombre que ha empezado a vivir seriamente por dentro, empieza a vivir más sencillamente por fuera"**

**Historia 9-. Itzuko Hikaru**

La prueba fue demasiado difícil, a Itzuko le faltaba el aire, respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba al límite, sus músculos de tensaban y comenzaba a temblar. Miyu se sentía muy preocupada por ella, ya que se veía tan débil y parecía que pronto se desvanecería.

-Itzuko-san tienes que seguir, de lo contrario no entrarás al equipo- Le advirtió Kidou a Itzuko dándole un pase.

Itzuko apenas recibió el pase y se sintió muy agobiada, no dejaba de respirar con fuerza, sentía que el aire le faltaba y sus piernas ya no daban más. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, comenzó a correr hacia la portería, pero un calambre atacó su pierna izquierda impidiéndole seguir.

-¡Itzuko-san!- Gritó Kidou un poco preocupado.

-¡Hermana! Detente te lastimarás- Expresó Miyu su preocupación por su hermana.

Itzuko dio un grito de dolor intenso, y solo abrazó su pierna por un segundo, por que tenía que seguir de lo contrario no entraría al equipo. Así que solo se levantó y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la portería luego se detuvo a realizar su tiro pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo puesto que "Demon Wings" es una técnica que Itzuko creó para ser realizada con la pierna izquierda.

-Hermana, usa la "Dark Wave"- Gritó Miyu a su hermana para ayudarla.

-C-Cierto- Susurró Itzuko para después saltar antes de que Narukami le robara el balón.

Girando el balón hacia la derecha mientras éste se tornaba en un color oscuro en un aura morada, Itzuko dio todas sus energías en esa técnica que gritando la hizo notar:

-¡Dark Wave!- Dijo enviando el balón directo a la portería sin que el portero lo pudiera tocar.

Por fin Itzuko anotó el gol que necesitaba para entrar al equipo, se sintió aliviada pero nada estaba seguro hasta que el entrenador diera su veredicto.

-¿Líder, que le pareció?- Preguntó Kidou al entrenador que se acercaba al campo.

De entre las sombras salió aquel hombre que Itzuko vio en su salón de clases unas horas antes, ese hombre de gafas oscuras y traje azul grisáceo. Itzuko apenas lo reconocía puesto que estaba muy cansada y sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría en el suelo. Miyu entró a la cancha y sostuvo a su hermana del brazo para que dejara de tambalearse.

-Hikaru Itzuko…- Anunció el entrenador.

Itzuko tomó aire y preguntó: -¿S-Sí, líder?

-Estás en el equipo, diste una buena pelea, puedes ir a descansar ahora- Dijo el líder yéndose sin siquiera preguntar como se sentía o si estaba lastimada.

Itzuko se sintió la persona más afortunada en la tierra, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa muy alegre pero el cansancio no la dejó disfrutar. Se desmayó en los brazos de Miyu borrando su sonrisa. Miyu la sostuvo en el suelo y luego le pidió ayuda a los demás jugadores pero ellos parecieron no atender a las palabras de auxilio de Miyu.

-Hey, ¿me están escuchando? Necesito ayuda- Gritaba Miyu a los demás sosteniendo a Itzuko.

El único que regresó fue Kidou diciéndole a Miyu:

-Disculpa su actitud, fuimos entrenados para preocuparnos por nuestro desempeño individual- Aclaraba mientras tomaba a Itzuko en sus brazos.

-¡Itzuko-san!- Gritaron Genda y Sakuma al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se presentaron ante Miyu y ella les explicó lo que pasó, ya que ellos estaban en clase mientras fue la prueba de ingreso. Kidou llevó a Itzuko a la enfermería con la ayuda de Miyu, Sakuma y Genda.

Itzuko estaba bien, no había de que preocuparse, solo necesitaba descansar. Y eran pasadas las 3:00 pm y Genda y Sakuma necesitaban irse, se despidieron de Miyu y de Kidou que se quedaron cuidando de Itzuko. Miyu y Kidou se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar cuando Miyu recordó el agradecerle por haber vuelto a ayudar a su hermana.

-No es nada, ayudar a mis compañeros es mi deber como capitán- Dijo Kidou.

-Hehe, eso creo. Yo siempre apoyaré a mi hermana pero a partir de hoy la dejaré a tu cuidado, Kidou-san- Dijo Miyu haciendo un reverencia.

-Miyu-san…¿Siempre cuidas de tu hermana o ella de ti?- Preguntó Kidou con una cara seria.

-Creo que sí, al ser gemelas somos muy unidas, nos protegemos una a la otra, creo que estar junto a ella y apoyarla es mi deber como hermana menor- Declaró Miyu tocando la mejilla de Itzuko.

-Itzuko-san te cuida…Como hermana mayor… ¿hace bien su trabajo?- Preguntó Kidou viendo a Itzuko.

-¿A que te refieres Kidou-kun?- Preguntó Miyu extrañada.

-Es que recordé…No nada, no importa- Comentó Kidou con un rostro un poco triste.

-Miyu…Kidou-kun?- Dijo Itzuko frotando sus ojos en un intento por despertase.

-Itzuko-san has despertado, que bien comenzábamos a preocuparnos- Manifestó Kidou su alivio.

-¡Hermana! ¡RAWRR!- Gritó Miyu emocionada abrazando a su hermana.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya, se está haciendo tarde y vivo lejos- Decía Kidou mientras levantaba su mochila y la ponía en su hombro.

-Que te vaya bien Kidou-kun, ohhh hasta mañana capitán- Dijo Itzuko poniendo una cara sonriente pero a la vez daba miedo.

-¡Waaahhh! Itzuko-san ¿que es esa cara de zorro sonriente?- Mencionó Kidou un poco espantado.

-Es que me emociona volver a decirle a alguien "capitán"- Decía Itzuko frotándose la cabeza.

-Bueno es mejor que me vaya, hasta luego Miyu-san, Itzuko-san te veré mañana en el entrenamiento- Comentó Kidou moviendo su capa para dejar la habitación.

-Adió…¿QUE? Apena me he recuperado y ya me van a explotar en los entrenamientos? Agggrr! Como le haré para acoplarme a su ritmo ellos…- Gritaba Itzuko histérica hasta que Miyu tocó su hombro e Itzuko volteó y vio la sonriente cara de su hermana.

-¡Animate! Todo va a salir bien, eres muy buena-Alegremente respondía Miyu.

Itzuko se sintió muy tranquila al ver la cálida sonrisa de su hermana que le trasnmitia mucho valor y confianza en si misma, era genial que alguien confiara en ella como Miyu lo hacía. Itzuko le sonrío y pensó que estaría bien si jugaba futbol para su hermana.

-Creo que dar mi mayor esfuerzo es lo justo por todo el apoyo que me das, Miyu- Manifestaba Itzuko su aprecio por esa linda hermana que tenía.

Ambas regresaron a casa caminando desde la escuela y platicando como 2 buenas hermanas, era muy bueno estar juntas pues nadie se entendía mejor que ellas, era una bendición poder estar juntas.

"**El hombre que ha empezado a vivir seriamente por dentro, empieza a vivir más sencillamente por fuera"**

**Historia 10-. Hikari Kenzou **

Hikari despertó con la impresión de que alguien había entrado a la habitación así que decidió inspeccionar para asegurarse de que Masaki, siendo como era, no se había escondido por ahí para luego gastarle una broma pesada.

En lo que Hikari inspeccionaba, Goenji que aún estaba afuera de la habitación, se quedó inmóvil y trató de recordar quien era ella, si la conocía o no. Desgraciadamente Goenji no recordó nada sobre Hikari solo pensó que lo que la chica había susurrado era una coincidencia. El chico siguió su camino a ver a su hermana como lo hacía cada día, al llegar a la habitación la saludó como de costumbre, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a hablarle sobre lo que le había sucedido en el día.

Goenji solía preguntarle cosas cualquieras aun si él sabía que Yuuka no le respondería, así que no vaciló al preguntarle que si no conocía a esa chica que había visto antes, la describió de pies a cabeza. Él solo sonrió y le dijo a Yuuka:

-Supongo que no la conoces, creí haberla visto antes pero creo que sólo estoy alucinando.-

Después de un rato de charla con su hermana, Goenji se marchó a su hogar pues su padre pronto saldría del trabajo y Fuku-san estaba sola en casa. Goenji se despidió de Yuuka con un beso en su frente, luego la vio desde la puerta esperando que cuando él volviera mañana ella estuviera bien.

En eso, Hikari salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco y luego iría comer algo pues se había saltado la comida por ir a jugar con sus hermanos. Hikari se sintió mareada puesto que no había comido ni bebido nada y había hecho mucho ejercicio. Hikari estaba acostumbrada a marearse y a sentir debilidad cuando hacía mucho ejercicio sin comer, era su mala costumbre. Hikari estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada del hospital pero cuando comenzó a sentirse mal pensó que era momento de regresar con su hermano.

La chica se levantó muy rápida y bruscamente lo que le provocó que se mareara aún más y que su vista se pusiera borrosa. Ella no pudo sostenerse sobre sí y empezó a tambalearse lo que la llevó a tropezarse con el escalón y casi caer al suelo como costal viejo. Afortunadamente alguien iba saliendo del hospital que fue lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarla y evitar su caída.

-¡Hey cuidado! ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el chico que la sujetaba, que era Goenji

-Sí…sí…¡NO!- Gritaba Hikari mientras se desvanecía hasta caer al suelo aunque Goenji no la soltaba.

Hikari cubrió sus ojos puesto que su vista se volvió completamente en negra:

-Si, es que me mareé y mi vista se nubló, no te preocupes me pasa cuando me esfuerzo, mucho es normal en mí- Explicaba Hikari con las manos sobre sus ojos, por lo que no podía ver al chico.

-¿Estas segura? No te veo muy bien ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- Preguntó Goenji, para después darse cuanta que esa chica era la chica que había visto antes en la habitación.

-Tú… ¿viniste al hospital por esto?-Mencionó preocupado el chico.

-Nah! Mi hermano se torció el tobillo y vine ¡Auuu! A cuidarlo- Expresaba Hikari con molestia mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-¿¡Hikari!- Gritó Masaki llegando justo en el momento donde Goenji sostenía a su amada hermana.

-¡Grrrr! ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! Hikari ¿estás bien?- Decía Masaki tratando de quietar las manos de Goenji del cuerpo de su hermana.

-Ella se cayó… en la escalera yo sólo…-Explicando Goenji.

-Él me ayudó, hermano, sólo se acercó a ayudarme para que yo no me cayera al suelo, tranquilo- Decía Hikari reincorporándose con ayuda de su hermano y Goenji, sin poder recuperar la vista aún.

-Bueno ahora que estás bien creo que me iré, te dejo a cargo de tu hermano, hasta luego- Se despidió Goenji de los chicos fijando su vista en Hikari, de quien sentía algo pero no sabía quien era.

A los pocos segundos de que Goenji se alejara del hospital, Hikari preguntó por ese chico para saber quien era al mismo tiempo que recuperaba la vista parpadeando una y otra vez.

-No sé, era un chico moreno de cabello casi rubio- Explicaba Masaki.

Lo primero que vino a la mente de Hikari fue que ese chico había sido su adorado goleador de fuego, pero al recapacitar pensó:

-En serio Hikari, ¿no estás alucinando un poco? Piensa, de todas las personas del mundo, de todas las ciudades de Japón y de todos los hospitales de la cuidad. ¿Por que tendría él que venir aquí, a ayudarme precisamente a mí? Solo fue una persona caritativa la que me ayudó, no necesariamente tuvo que ser él.- Los pensamientos pesimistas de la chica era demasiado fuertes.

-Vamos con Shin, Mamá preparó bentos para ti y para él ya que no han comido.- Dijo Masaki mostrándole los bentos a Hikari.

Hikari le sonrió a su hermano y caminó junto a él para entrar al hospital, donde encontraron al doctor que atendía a su hermano quien llevaba las radiografías en la mano. Los chicos de acercaron a hablar con el doctor para saber sobre el estado de su hermano.

-¿Son familiares de Kenzou Shin?- Preguntó el doctor con una expresión un poco ruda.

-Ahm! Si, somos sus hermanos y queremos saber como está- Explicó Masaki un poco asustado.

-Hmmm! Su hermano estará bien creo que mañana podremos darlo de alta pero será mejor que se quede esta noche aquí en caso de complicación.- Decía el doctor buscando algo en su bolsillo.

-De acuerdo, iremos con nuestro hermano, muchas gracias.- Dijo Masaki tomando la mano de Hikari para que también hiciera reverencia.

Al hacer la reverencia Hikari notó que algo caía del bolsillo del doctor. Éste corrió rápidamente antes de que la chica pudiera notificarle de lo que se le había caído. La pequeña se agachó a levantar ese misterioso papel que al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que era un pase para la habitación 102.

Hikari pensó en devolverlo pero al abrilo completamente y ver que la paciente era Goenji Yuuka, la curiosidad no la dejó tranquila y decidió ir a esa habitación para solo asegurarse de que "Goenji" solo era una coincidencia en los nombres. Al llegar a la habitación, Hikari se puso muy nerviosa y poco a poco abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la misma pequeña de hace un año a quien ella misma envió al hospital tras ese horrible accidente de camión.

Hikari recordó cuando vivió el suceso de haber visto a esa pequeña, verla en el suelo y cuando ella llamó histérica a la ambulancia para que la llevaran al hospital. Hikari entró a la habitación y miró profundamente a la pequeña mientras su pecho se estremecía y sus ojos se ponían llorosos, al verla encontró mucho parecido con su goleador Goenji, entonces se sentó a un lado de ella, frotó su frente mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos y le dijo a la pequeña Yuuka:

-Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo- Dijo aliviada de que ella estuviera bien.


End file.
